thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD is an adventure puzzle game for the 3DS and mobile platforms. It was released on February 7th 2012 (and December 9th 2014 for 3DS) by Capcom and is rated T. Achievements: *The First Turnabout **Cleared Ep.1 of PW: AA. *Turnabout Sisters **Cleared Ep.2 of PW: AA. *Turnabout Samurai **Cleared Ep.3 of PW: AA. *Turnabout Goodbyes **Cleared Ep.4 of PW: AA. *Rise from the Ashes **Cleared Ep.5 of PW: AA. *The Lost Turnabout **Cleared Ep.1 of PW: AA - JFA. *Reunion, and Turnabout **Cleared Ep.2 of PW: AA - JFA. *Turnabout Big Top **Cleared Ep.3 of PW: AA - JFA. *Farewell, My Turnabout **Cleared Ep.4 of PW: AA - JFA. *Turnabout Memories **Cleared Ep.1 of PW: AA - T&T. *The Stolen Turnabout **Cleared Ep.2 of PW: AA - T&T. *Recipe for Turnabout **Cleared Ep.3 of PW: AA - T&T. *Turnabout Beginnings **Cleared Ep.4 of PW: AA - T&T. *Bridge to the Turnabout **Cleared Ep.5 of PW: AA - T&T. *Please Turn In Your Badge (Ep.1 of PW: AA) **Answered "Mia Fey" when the judge asked who the victim was. **(Also obtained if answered "Mia Fey" when the judge asked who the defendant was) *Cordyline Stricta (Ep.2 of PW: AA) **Examined the office plant while Gumshoe is at the Fey & Co. Law Offices. *His Name is... Charley? (Ep.3 of PW: AA) **Examined the office plant while Maya is channeling Mia. *I’m an Investigative Photographer. (Ep.4 of PW: AA) **Pressed "I’m an investigative photographer." during "Lotta’s New Testimony". *Secret Weapons Three (Ep.4 of PW: AA) **Borrowed all 3 of Gumshoe’s secret weapons. *On Billy’s Head!? (Ep.5 of PW: AA) **Sprayed Luminol on the guard station cactus’s head. *The Back of My Badge (Ep.5 of PW: AA) **Examined the back of Phoenix’s Attorney’s Badge. *Mind Your Own Business, Pal! (Ep.1 of PW: AA - JFA) **Pressed Gumshoe about "It sounded like they were even talking about marriage." *What’s Important Here? (Ep.1 of PW: AA - JFA) **Asserted that the name on the card is what’s important. *Um, Lotta Hair, Was It? (Ep.2 of PW: AA - JFA) **Said that Lotta’s full name is Lotta Hair in the Winding Way. *Justified Self-Defense (Ep.2 of PW: AA - JFA) **Pled that it was justified self-defense. *Wrath of a Judge (Ep.3 of PW: AA - JFA) **Asserted that the murder weapon is under the judge’s bench. *Naruhodo A. Wrighto (Ep.3 of PW: AA - JFA) **Presented Maya with Max’s profile in Phoenix’s office after taking his case. *Judge Wackner (Ep.4 of PW: AA - JFA) **Pressed Oldbag when she claims "It was the Nickel Samurai that I saw!" *Innocent Engarde...? (Ep.4 of PW: AA - JFA) **Pled that Matt Engarde is not guilty. *Beware, Your Honor! (Ep.1 of PW: AA - T&T) **Pressed Dahlia when she claims "The truth is... Feenie pushed him twice." *Smells Like Oldbag (Ep.2 of PW: AA - T&T) **Examined the alien wear in Mask*DeMasque’s Hideout & Oldbag’s Command Vest at KB Security. *"Le francais" de Jean (Ep.3 of PW: AA - T&T) **Learned all of the "French" Jean Armstrong has to impart. (Present profiles and evidences, present wrong evidence when you tried to break his psyche-lock and press him all of his statements.) *Violetta’s Home-Made Donuts (Ep.3 of PW: AA - T&T) **Had a donut offered to Phoenix by Viola. (Present wrong evidence when you tried to break her psyche-lock.) *Edgeworth’s Grand Debut (Ep.4 of PW: AA - T&T) **Saw every animation young Edgeworth has to offer. *The Whole Truth (Ep.4 of PW: AA - T&T) **Presented the Victim’s Note during the 1st cross-examination. *I Hate Childhood Friends (Ep.5 of PW: AA - T&T) **Presented Phoenix’ Attorney’s Badge to Larry and examine the string of flags. (While you play as Miles Edgeworth.) *Not So Mysterious After All (Ep.5 of PW: AA - T&T) **Tried to move before hearing everything Iris has to say in the Main Hall. *Psyche-Unlock **Broke a Psyche-Lock. *Illuminating Luminol **Found blood with Luminol. *Dabbling in Fingerprints **Completed a fingerprint analysis. *Bug Sweeper **Found a bug with a bug sweeper. *Metal Detector **Found something with a metal detector. *First Steps **Started playing PW: AA Trilogy HD. *Justice Ill Served **Got a bad ending. (Ep.4 of PW: AA - JFA) *Ladders vs. Step-Ladders **Got every ladder vs step-ladder conversation. (Examine the ladder in Ep.3 and Ep.5 of PW: AA, Ep.3 of PW: AA - JFA, Ep.2 of PW: AA - T&T and check the ladder while you using a metal detector in Ep.5 of PW: AA - T&T) *Hardcore Steel Samurai Fan **Cleared all of "Turnabout Samurai" and "Farewell, My Turnabout" *Lunchbox Specialist **Checked out every lunchbox Angel Starr has to offer. (Present Phoenix's badge when you talked to Angel Starr and choose wrong answer while you cross-examine Angel Starr.) *"Rookie Killer" Killer **Cleared the 1st episode of all three games. *Master of Kurain **Clear all of PW: AA Ep. 2, PW: AA – JFA Ep. 2, PW: AA – T&T Eps. 2 and 5 *Ace Attorney **Clear all of PW: AA Trilogy HD Category:Mobile Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games By Capcom Category:Teen Rated Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Downloadable Games Category:2010's-2020's Games